


Hooded Soldier Man

by MythologyGirl



Category: DCU (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is a nerd, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyGirl/pseuds/MythologyGirl
Summary: The reveal of Sheila Haywood being the biological mother of Jason Todd only scratched the surface of the now ex-Robin’s origins. Sheila had been part of an experiment, a dangerous experiment. One in which she volunteered to carry a child created by Hydra using the DNA of billionaire genius Tony Stark and their own asset, the Winter Soldier, inside her until it was ready to be born. Ready to be trained to be an ultimate weapon for their organization. But, like most things, it didn’t go as planned.





	Hooded Soldier Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Sorry for disappearing for so long! I don't have a lot of time to write anymore because of work and other life things, but this and other stories involving changing Jason's parentage won't leave me alone! Unfortunately, do to lack of time all the chapters for this are probably going to be very short and I can't guarantee when I will be able to about next. Which drives me a little crazy since a highly doubt this will be as fleshed out as I would like it. I've been seriously considering putting a lot of my stories and ideas up for adoption honestly.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you all enjoy this little story.

Cursing softly under his breath Tony read through the stolen data on the glowing screen in front of him again. He did not expect the seemingly straightforward mission from earlier that day to turn into to the clusterfuck it was inevitably going to become. He didn’t expect to find out he had a artificially created progeny either.

Especially not one created using not only his DNA, but that of a man out of time.

How did you tell a recovering mind controlled super soldier that he he had a son? A son with his dead friend’s child? That Hydra not only used the man as their own pawn, but created a son that they kept from him. Tony Stark didn’t know and he wasn’t sure he wanted to find out.

Scrolling further down he came across the notes of a woman named Sheila Haywood. Apparently the lady that volunteered to carry the so called called experiment. There was nothing too out of the ordinary there, just small little details about how the pregnancy was going. 

Tony however couldn’t stop the lingering suspicion in the back of his mind. Something just wasn’t right.

He dug further.

Eventually, after what felt like hours, he came across what he was looking for. Turns out Sheila Haywood, after discovering she was slated to be killed after the birth to the up any loose ends, somehow escaped the Hydra facility she had been working at. She gave the baby up to an old boyfriend and the man’s wife soon after giving birth to the child before disappearing of the grid. 

It wasn’t any of that though that shocked him into stillness. His breaths starting to come in short panicked gasps as he read the bold, damning words that came after.

Jason Todd: Deceased

Just like that the billionaire’s world crumbled before him the second time that day. Tony Stark didn’t know how to be a father. Turns out he wouldn’t have to learn either.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long everyone! Life and creative blocks have been really getting in the way. Honestly, I have been thinking a lot on putting my current stories and ideas up for adoption because I really want to see then done, but just don't have the time to dedicate that I would like. Not completely sure I will do this, but it is currently in consideration.


End file.
